


no one's gonna listen to me if I write a song

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, I love these dorks there's no way around it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Way up, way up we goBeen up and down that roadWay up, way up, oh noWe gon' burn the whole house down.-Art.





	no one's gonna listen to me if I write a song

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn on 8/19/19. Originally posted on Tumblr, so that's why it looks familiar.
> 
> There are so many Easter Eggs b/c drawing takes time and I get bored. Look around some more. Yes, the calculus is taken directly from my homework. And that's the simple stuff. School sucks.

John makes it a habit to visit Rodney's lab in the early hours of the morning when he can't sleep without seeing moving shadows behind his eyelids. Draping a blanket over McKay's slumbering lump, he figures at least one of them might get a decent night's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from (you guessed it) "Weak" by AJR. Quality song, nothing to do with SGA.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
